Natsumi
is the second part of the 61st episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Corporal Giroro (major role) *Private Second Class Tamama *Segeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo (minor role) *Hinata Natsumi (major role) *Saburo (major role) *Angol Mois *Narrator Plot Trivia *Fuyuki is absent in this episode. *Momoka narrates the preview for the next episode. *This is, so far, the episode with most errors in regards to animation, with approximately 18. *This is the only episode along with A-story episode where eveyone's eyebrows can't be seen. Errors *During several scenes throughout the episode, Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red, just like her bowtie. #When Keroro captured Natsumi and Saburo and teleport them into a rocket. #When Keroro starts the rocket's countdown. #When Giroro shoots the missiles on the rocket while they all explode. #When Kururu tell Giroro is useless for this rocket because it was made from a very strong space steel that it can't be broken. #When Giroro used Saburo's reality pen to draw the doors on a rocket, but they were all ugly before Kururu said it's his custom pen, and only Saburo can only use it. #When Keroro is telling Giroro that he needs to go to the restroom, while Giroro don't agree it. #When eveyone was looking at the stars on the sky and remember about Giroro, who was taking a nice journey through space. *When Natsumi meets Saburo at the secret base and asking him to eat some cookies she made, their animation are a bit off, and Natsumi's light color on her forehead disappears. (This error was corrected and their animation has been reanimated on DVD as well.) *When Keroro is explaning the Karaoke set to Natsumi and Saburo, Kururu's and Tamama's symbols on their stomachs disappear. *When Giroro shoots a missile on Keroro and the karaoke set, the button on his belt's back when he goes for his weapon is missing. *When the smoke disappears after shooting the missiles causing the explosion, Giroro's belt on his back switched the places until it will back to normal after Kururu's laugh *When Keroro drank too much juice and he was about to go to the restroom, before he left while Giroro was still yelling at him not to give up, Kururu's symbol on his stomach has a star symbol, just like Keroro instead of spiral symbol. *When Keroro was leaving them before Giroro use his weapon to stop him, Keroro's arms disappears for a few frames after shock. *When Giroro stopped Keroro not letting him get away, while he was saying to him that they shall tell the HQ about capturing the criminals, Giroro's teeth were pink instead of white when he had enough of this. *When the situation gets worst, where Keroro was about to take a toilet while he was running around, his left arm is colored white instead of green. *When Keroro is throwing Natsumi and Saburo from the restroom, Kururu's symbol on Saburo's hat is missing. *When eveyone was looking at the stars on the sky and remember about Giroro, who was taking a nice trip to the space, the half of Dororo's face is colored the same way as his mask while he was still crying about beaking his sword, and Kururu's symbol on his stomach is not colored at all. Keroro 61B error 1.png|Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red, when Keroro gotten angry about the Gunpla thieves Keroro 61B error 2.png|Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when the rocket's countdown begins Keroro 61B error 15.png|Kururu's and Tamama's symbols are missing Keroro 61B error 16.png|The belt's button on Giroro's back is missing Keroro 61B error 3.png|Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when Giroro shot the missiles onto a rocket while the glass crashed into pieces due of this noise Keroro 61B error 9.png|Giroro's belt on his back switched the places Keroro 61B error 4.png|Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when Kururu is telling Giroro that it's useless because this rocket is made of a very strong steel, and it cannot be destroyed Keroro 61B error 5.png|Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when Kururu is telling that this is his custom pen Keroro 61B error 11.png|Kururu's symbol on his stomach has a star instead of a spiral Keroro 61B error 10.PNG|Keroro's arms disappears for a few frames when Giroro use his weapon to stop him Keroro 61B error 6.png|6: Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when Keroro is telling Giroro he can't hold it back, and he must go to the restroom Keroro 61B error 12.PNG|Giroro's teeth are pink instead of white, when he had enough of Keroro's talking Keroro 61B error 7.png|7: Mois' stripes on the collar are colored red again, when Giroro shoot a shot on Keroro after heaing his talking. This error is included only on DVD Keroro 61B TV 7.PNG|7: Mois' stripes on the collar are normal on TV version until they will be changed on DVD Keroro 61B error 13.png|Keroro's left arm is colored white instead of green, when he can't hold it anymore Keroro 61B error 14.png|Kururu's symbol on Saburo's hat is missing when Keroro's throwing them away Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime series